


Behind Closed Doors

by byunandyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Scenting, ScentingChallenge, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: Baekhyun's co-workers didn't have to know that Chanyeol was not a shy nerd from the IT department when Baekhyun was alone with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 319
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy the work <3

It all started when Baekhyun got the job he wanted; working in a big technological company with daughter brands located all over the world gave him satisfaction - he, one of the first omegas to be taken as the lead designer of the company, given a large office and a whole team under his supervision. He couldn’t be happier.

And meeting his mate in the office was what surprised him the most - his alpha from the IT department, timid and shy, big doe eyes hidden under thick lenses and fluffy brown curls, came up to him and declared they are mates before running away and hiding somewhere from the omega.

Chanyeol was his name.

A nerdy guy that was quiet and reserved, always staying up late in the office, squinting his eyes to look at the computer screen that dimly lit up his tired face.

Who would’ve thought fate had big plans for Chanyeol, tying him up with the prettiest omega in the whole office who had alphas going after him for months, gifting expensive chocolate, big flower bouquets and love confession notes.

Baekhyun didn’t even spare those a glance as he checked himself in the mirror before running to steal some kisses from Chanyeol.

When the office discovered their little relationship that has been going on for almost four months now, spotting the two kissing near the bathroom, the gossipers swore their eyes were lying to them.

How could Baekhyun, the prettiest omega with the sweetest scent of peaches and field flowers even see something in Chanyeol - the lanky guy who only wore oversized hoodies and old sneakers to the office, stuttered when talking and avoided the gaze of his co-workers when presenting something.

Baekhyun merely shrugged whenever someone bombarded him with questions like ‘Why do you even date him?’ or ‘He didn’t even scent you!’.

Baekhyun thought people are stupid if they couldn’t see what type of person Chanyeol really was.

They cared about looks, nothing else.

They didn’t notice the way Chanyeol fed him lunch during break, looking at him with his shining eyes and laughing when Baekhyun got his cheeks stuffed with food, resembling a hamster.

They didn’t notice how Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun home every night after work so the omega would be comfortable and safe. Or how he always cared for his health, not even touching Baekhyun when he got his heat in the middle of their first date. How Chanyeol got all protective that time and even punched someone who decided to touch the omega.

His omega.

Chanyeol hadn’t scented him just yet, because both of them were waiting for Baekhyun’s next heat to come to do it properly.

Loud noises came from the bedroom of Chanyeol’s apartment, clothes scattered everywhere on the floor. The door to the room remained wide open, and a vase was shattered to pieces near the coffee table.

Baekhyun yelps as a harsh slap on his asscheek wakes him up from his train of thoughts and memories, the hand grabbing his soft skin harshly afterwards. “Do you want to share something with me?” The deep voice breaks his broken gasps that escape his swollen pink lips from time to time.

“N-No, I don’t.” Baekhyun shifts, uncomfort clear on his tear-soaked face, feeling the cock jerk inside him.

He doesn’t know how long this torture will continue - him sitting on his alpha’s thick cock, not allowed to move, his own erection leaking precum on Chanyeol’s toned lower stomach.

Baekhyun eyes the sinful body under him with lust; Chanyeol may wear oversized clothes to work to cover his body, but he makes Baekhyun drool every single time they get naked: his strong muscled arms with tattoos hugging and squeezing him, those abdominal muscles flexing as Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up, and the dragon tattoo on Chanyeol’s back coming to life - Baekhyun doesn’t know how he got this man to be his.

The thoughts make him leak even more, earning a sadistic laugh from Chanyeol. “You’ll soak me with your precum and slick, baby,” The alpha slaps his ass one more time. “Leaking even from your most intimate place.” His fingers, rough from playing the guitar as a hobby, trace the stretched rim, all red, abused and gaping from sitting like that.

“Look at you, all beautiful during your heat, wanting me to scent and claim you, huh?” Chanyeol looks up at his omega who has a hard time staying concentrated, too far gone into his heat as his body flushes even more, skin feverish to the touch. “Where do you want to be touched, baby?”

“M-My nipples, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun squeaks, trying his hardest to not move on Chanyeol’s lap because that desire will soon fill him entirely - to start moving on that cock, to have it reach places deep inside and to proudly wear his scent and his mark after.

“These?” Came a raspy reply, Chanyeol’s fingers touching those little nipples, making Baekhyun cry out and clench on his dick. “What a naughty little baby,” The alpha twists one nub, touching the metal ring - Baekhyun got his nipples pierced almost a year ago.

Chanyeol made good usage of the piercings, changing them to little rings and attaching thin, gold chains that go up, cross on his collarbones and attach to a thick black collar on his graceful neck, sitting snug, reminding Baekhyun of Chanyeol’s hand whenever he choked him.

Another chain was attached and connected with a garter belt which hugged Baekhyun’s waist prettily and made him feel beautiful. The thigh-highs he wore earlier were all ripped when Chanyeol even saw them on the omega’s thick soft thighs.

Chanyeol continues to rub his nipples as Baekhyun trembles and tries to get away from the teasing. He clenches and feels how Chanyeol’s shaft throbs inside him, molding his walls to forever remember the shape of his cock.

“Please,” The omega’s nipples are now an angry red color, aroused and standing, almost inviting Chanyeol to lick them, which the taller does without a second thought.

He grips Baekhyun’s plush thighs and starts moving the smaller on his shaft, enjoying how Baekhyun shuts his eyes, hands clutching the sheets to try to balance himself and not fall from the powerful thrusts. He moans in his ear, voice drained from energy after spending at least two hours cockwarming Chanyeol as he teased him uncontrollably.

“Call me, say my name,” Chanyeol grips his thighs and licks one nipple teasingly, teeth grazing up on the sensitive skin to pull on the metal jewelry and earn a choked cry from Baekhyun.

“Sir!” Baekhyun cries out, gone in his own little world, letting hot tears of pleasure roll down his face, drool coming from the side of his mouth. “Please!”

“Please what?” Chanyeol pulls on the piercing harder.

“Please mark me and make me yours!” The omega is shivering from overstimulation, his cock jerking with every thrust. “Please let me come.”

Chanyeol reaches for the collar and unclasps it from Baekhyun’s neck, debating whether he should unclasp the chains as well. Those shined so provocatively as Baekhyun moved.

The alpha suddenly had an idea.

He takes the chains in his and detaches them from the collar.

“You will come from your nipples being tortured. Understand?” He looks at Baekhyun, the smaller was currently on cloud nine from pleasure, leaking skick all over Chanyeol’s thighs.

The alpha patiently waits for an answer, eyes softening for a minute; Baekhyun is so pretty when he’s crying from pleasure.

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers and moans after Chanyeol tugs lightly on the chains, making the smaller lean forward to escape the discomfort.

“No leaning,” This earns him a hard slap, Chanyeol changing positions, Baekhyun now standing on all fours with chains dangling between him and the bed.

Chanyeol starts pounding inside Baekhyun, delivering deep and aimed thrusts to reach the omega’s prostate and make him come. “Twist your nipples.”

Baekhyun complies and not even a minute later, with Chanyeol thrusting and slapping his asscheeks, comes untouched, spasming, sobbing and crying from oversensitivity.

The taller bites him as he continues to shoot ropes of cum on their bed sheets.

“Are you happy now?” Chanyeol asks, eyeing the omega who was still a little bit out of this world.

“The happiest omega on the planet.” Baekhyun leans in for a kiss, moving a bit on Chanyeol’s cock - he was cockwarming him again after Chanyeol took care of everything, gentle with his after care.

They discussed it a million times before, Baekhyun still new to anything other than vanilla sex. He loved the foreplay and couldn't wait for the real thing to take action, now satisfied with how Chanyeol took care of him after.

He was still in his subspace, but the warmth of Chanyeol made it easier to return to reality.

He touches his fresh mark. “I love you, boo.”

“I love you, too. Now stop touching your mark, baby.”

Baekhyun just giggles.

-FIN-


End file.
